Be Mine?
by LadySunsetScales
Summary: Nami thought she couldn't possibly give the perfect Valentine's Day to the one she loved, but a last minute idea could possibly save her. (Nami/Vivi, High School AU, One Shot, Fluff, Rated for Language at the Beginning)


Nami was fairly close to ripping her hair out. Her money wasn't coming in until the twentieth, all of her money from the previous paycheck was spent on bills and the like, and her mother scarcely lent her enough to get what she needed. It was shaping up to be a shitty Valentine's Day.

Hopefully, though, determination would be on her side.

Nami knew that she wasn't a difficult girl to impress. Like most girls, she was pretty happy with just receiving jewelry or money. The object of her affections, however, was much more complicated than that.

Her name was Vivi. She was the only underclassman that Nami had ever felt this way about before. Crush was a hideous understatement, but love was a word Nami was afraid to use just yet. Vivi was a freshman, but no-one was able to tell just by looking at her. She had gorgeous wavy blue hair that reached just past her butt, and she had round violet eyes that emanated both grace and innocence. Her skin, coloured like soft Christmas snow, looked so smooth and perfect that it seemed to beg Nami to touch it. But, her appeal didn't merely lie in her looks alone.

Vivi was probably the sweetest girl Nami had ever seen. She got straight A's, she was the picture of patience, she was involved in all sorts of school activities, and she was constantly fundraising for charities.

How could Nami ever get a girl like her?

She was supposed to on Valentine's Day, but it didn't seem like that was going to work the way she wanted it to. She wanted to throw herself on the floor and cry hopelessly, maybe calling her friends for help afterwards. But, she was too angry for tears, and none of her friends could possibly understand her problem. Most of them were dimwitted boys except one, and she never had romance issues.

Then, a thought struck her.

Nami dug through her purse in search of the money her mother had given her. Ten dollars. It was just enough. The Valentine's Day dance was coming up, and Vivi was on the staff. Nami let out a small excited giggle and ran to her room in the hopes of finding herself something cute to wear.

/

"Seriously, Nami, what's in that bag?" Luffy pestered her for the hundredth time that day.

"I told you: It's just a change of clothes."

"If it's just clothes, then why are you being so careful with it?"

"Because, idiot, these clothes are my ticket to winning someone's heart!"

Luffy made a face.

"You mean Sanji?"

"NO!"

Just then, Robin stepped out of her classroom and raised an eyebrow at the pair bickering while sitting against the wall.

"Hello, you two."

"Robin!" Nami gasped, scrambling to her feet. "I was waiting for you! I need your help with something!"

The redhead took her hand and tugged it in the direction of the bathroom.

"What do you need my help with?" the taller girl asked, not budging.

"I..."

Nami's face tinged red with embarrassment as she glanced momentarily at Luffy.

"I need help with dresses for the dance tonight."

"Well, alright," Robin said easily as she followed Nami to the bathroom.

"Okay...I have two dresses here, and I need you to tell me which one looks better."

"Alright," Robin agreed as she peered into the bag.

Nami grinned and grabbed one of the dresses, taking it into the stall with her. She hurriedly tried it on and stepped out into the open. It was the end of the day, so she only had a few hours before the dance started.

The selected dress was simple: Short, tight, strapless, and coloured baby blue, as was expected of any cocktail dress.

Robin regarded her thoughtfully.

"Try the other."

Nami nodded and took the other dress from the bag, taking a little longer to put it on.

She stepped out and gave Robin a nervous yet questioning look. If this dress wasn't to Robin's liking, Nami was out of luck.

This one reached the floor, several petticoats beneath the dark cerulean skirt bringing it to life. Rounded bits of lighter cerulean fabric were draped over either side of the skirt, making it more interesting to look at. The bodice, light cerulean as well in hue, was reminiscent of a corset. The back of it was seemingly held together with white lace, and the top was obviously made to accentuate the wearer's breasts. The peak of said bodice stopped just above either breast and dipped between them gently in the middle. For sleeves, thin sky blue strips of fabric came out of the top of the bodice on the sides and delicately draped over her upper arms.

Nami thought the dress was medieval and strange, but something had told her Vivi might like it.

Robin smiled lightly at the dress and nodded her approval.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

Nami didn't question Robin's wording. She became aware the first week they knew each other that no secret could be kept from Robin for very long. So, instead, she let out a short, relieved laugh.

"Thank you so much, Robin," she said, lifting her skirt slightly so she could scurry to the mirror.

"Do you need any further help?"

Nami nodded.

"If you could do my hair...?"

Robin picked up a brush from the bag, wordlessly stepping up to Nami and brushing out the long red hair.

"Geez..." Nami said as she applied her makeup. "I shoul've gotten my hair cut. It's been so long..."

"I think you look beautiful, Nami."

Nami smiled at her in the mirror.

"You're so sweet, Robin. I'm glad you're my best friend."

Robin smiled back and began rolling the ginger locks into a bun.

/

She looked even more perfect than usual. She wore a short orange sundress with a flared skirt. The sleeves were simple straps that ran over her shoulders and crossed in the back. A small blue jewel in the shape of a heart rested in the centre of her chest.

Nami was shivering just looking at her, but she had to talk to her before someone else stole her away.

So, the redhead sat next to her and fiddled with her skirt.

"Hey...Vivi..." Nami greeted, barely audible over the commotion.

Vivi looked over at her briefly before turning her gaze back on the dance floor.

"Hi...Nami."

"I...um...you look really beautiful tonight."

Nami caught the corners of Vivi's mouth turning up slightly.

"Thank you...so do you..."

Nami cleared her throat, her confidence rising.

"I...I was wondering, Vivi...would you like to dance...with me, I mean?"

She had meant to sound smoother, to ask 'may I have this dance?' But, it was too late to backtrack. Nami awaited the answer nervously. Vivi's eyes met Nami's, and they seemed brighter than before.

"Why...yes, Nami. of course I would."

Nami beamed and stood from her chair, offering Vivi her hand.

Vivi took it, and Nami could feel she was shivering as much as she was. Hesitantly, Nami drew the younger girl close to her and began to move in time with the slow song that had just started. With equal hesitation, Vivi rested her head on Nami's shoulder, and the redhead's face flared up.

"I didn't think you knew how to dance," Vivi admitted. "N-not to offend you...or anything..."

"No, it's okay. I actually...just learned."

Vivi glanced up at Nami's face.

"I-I like your dress."

Nami smiled widely.

"Really? I...chose it because I wanted to match you."

Vivi lifted her head from Nami's shoulder, and Nami panicked momentarily.

"Really? Because...that's why I chose my dress. To match you, I mean."

Nami's face reddened further.

"Gosh, Vivi...you're such a sweet girl..."

Vivi giggled.

"Look who learned to dance to impress me."

Nami laughed a little and locked her gaze with Vivi's.

"Hey...Vivi? Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Vivi blushed and shook her head.

"Well..." Nami began, resting her forehead on Vivi's, "...would you ever want to?"

Vivi bit her lip.

"Yeah...I...wanted my first kiss to belong to you..."

Nami smiled at her wording.

"That's so sweet, Vivi," she murmured as her lips drew closer to the younger girl's.

Vivi tilted her head up to meet Nami halfway, kissing the older with surprising intensity and even necessity. When she pulled away, she rested her head on Nami's shoulder yet again with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Thank you, Nami..."

"For...for what?"

"For giving me the most magical night of my life."


End file.
